I'm Back, And I'm Not Going Anywhere
by TeamSpariaFTW
Summary: Spencer has really been missing one of her best friends, Aria, since she moves to Iceland. What will happen when she returns? STRONG T
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1-_**

**_Aria's POV-_**

It was the day. The day that i finally move back to Rosewood. I had been in Iceland for a year and away from my four best friends; Alison, Hanna, Emily and Spencer. When i was in Iceland it was just about family, sure i texted the girls but its not the same you know? I missed the slumber party's, our pig outs, i even missed our times together at school! But today is the day i can finally see them face to face! I pulled the covers off me and got out of bed before yawning at how early it was. Making my way downstairs i smelt the fresh coffee that my grandma makes every morning. Whilst in Iceland we stay with my grandma and grandpa, just like when we go to Italy we stay with my uncle and his wife. "Morning grandma" i said and gave her a hug. "morning sweetie, there's some toast under the grill fir you when you want it, and here is your coffee." she cheered whilst handing me my hot coffee. Breathing in the aroma of the drink i made my way over to my grill and got my toast, adding some marmalade i went over to the table and started to text Spencer.

_**Aria: Hey Spence! I cant wait to see you later! I've missed you so much!x **_

_**Spencer: Yay! I've missed you too! More than you will ever know! What time will you be back so i can hug your tiny body? :p **_

_**Aria: wow Spence that was romantic ;) um the flight is at 8am and its about a 3 hour flight and add journeys so i think ill be in your arms at 1pm ;) **_

_**Spencer: i cant wait to see you later! Love you,x **_

_**Aria: i love you too!**_

"Aria is 6am who could you be texting at this hour?" i heard my mom chime as she sat at the table with her coffee. "oh um just Spencer, she goes for a run everyday at 5am and she just got back." i saw her raise her eyebrows and her eyes widen, "what mom?", " i just don't see what motivated her to do it so early!" i giggled as i though of a few suggestions. "aria go and get dressed and bring your case down, we need to head to the airport soon!" i sighed and got up "okay i'm going i'm going."

**_Spencer's POV- _**

**_Aria: i love you too!_**

I let out a happy sigh and smiled to myself. Why you ask? Because i am in love with Aria Montgomery.I know its weird because we have sleepovers and stuff but the hardest thing about it is that she is my best friend and will never feel the same way. I often try and flirt with her at school or through text but she never seems to notice me. Nobody else knows about the way i feel about Aria, and i would like to keep it that way. I woke up at 5am and went straight for, my run. I run for an hour in the morning and an hour at around 7pm. I like to keep fit and healthy because you never know what could happen. 6am came around and i just got back home from my run. Sweat was dripping down my face and i was starving! So i went up to the bathroom and had a shower. By the time i got out of the shower it was around 6:25am, by then i really needed food in my and i knew that Hanna wouldn't be awake but i thought that Emily would be at 7 so i got my phone out and began to text Emily.

**_Spencer: Hey em! I know you will be up soon so text me when you're up! _**

**_Emily: Actually i'm already awake! I couldn't sleep last night but i managed to get a couple hours. What's up? _**

**_Spencer: oh gosh. I was just wondering if you wanted to head to the brew and grab some breakfast, there's no food in my house and i refuse to be alone :p _**

**_Emily: sure ill see you in 10 x _**

**_Spencer: awesome!_**

I quickly ran upstairs and put on a thin, long-sleeved black turtle neck, some skinny jeans and my famous red beret. Before heading out i grabbed my bag, got my car keys and set off to the brew to meet Emily.

**_Aria's POV- _**

After putting my coffee cup in the sink i ran upstairs and flung my closet open. "hmm what to wear? Ah ha!" i saw my knee-high purple dress that Spencer got me from her trip to London. I added my black leather jacket and put my boots on. When i decided my outfit i added some make up and picked my case up. "ok mom im ready" i shouted as i put my case down next to my parents' and mike's. "okay hunny lets say our goodbyes to grandpa and grandma. "im coming in,coming!" i heard my grandpa say whiles walking towards us slowly from the living room. He is bot well at the moment because he has just had a stroke and about 3 months ago he had a heart attack. "bye grandpa, bye grandma, i love you both and i hope to see you soon!" i said whilst hugging them both. Shortly after the goodbyes i was sat in the car on the way to the air port. When we got there and checked in, i managed to grab a bottle of water and mine and spencer's favorite candy (sour patch kids). We boarded the plane and i was sat next to my dad and mom and mike were sat on the roe in front- of course dad was,asleep. I managed to,get reception to i put my reading glasses on, held my candy to my face and took a picture to send to spencer.

**_Aria: _Pic_ _ i'm almost here Spence! And i'm eating our fave stuff ;) _**

**_Spencer: yay! I cant wait! And im so jealous! You look nice today, is that the dress i got you? ;) _**

**_Aria: thanks! And yes it is indeed ;) _**

**_Spencer: it looks good on you, you're clearly trying to impress me though :p _**

**_Aria: haha obviously! See you, were about to land! :)_**

**_Spencer: oh ok bye! :)_**

As I put my phone away the captain announced that we would be landing in 5 minutes. I,can't wait!

**_Spencer's POV-_ **

"so then this girl called Paige came over when Samara left and we started talking!" Emily smiled. "that's great em.." her smile quickly faded as she noticed my lack of interest and I was on my phone. "Spencer what are you doing?", my eyes shot up and locked with hers, " oh, um n-nothing" I stuttered out unconvincingly. "Spencer what were you looking at on your phone?" she reached over and snatched my phone from my grasp and stared with her jaw dropped and wide eyed at my phone, "oh. My. God! Is that?", "aria? Yes..." I said with shame, "she sent it me when she was drunk, a-and she doesn't remember sending it to me..", what Emily had just saw was a fully naked picture of Aria. "o-oh my god Spencer! Why did she send it you!?", "I actually have no clue, I was just about to go to sleep and she sent me this!" I gestured to my phone. "well maybe she- um,actually never-mind, but Spence I've got to go and meet Paige. I'll see you at school tomorrow", "bye em" 2, 5 then 10 minutes passed and i was sat there, alone. Looking over at the clock in the brew, i saw that it was 12:06pm - less than an hour before i get to see Aria fir the first time in 12 months! Taking the last of my coffee and shooting it down my throat i got up and made my way out of the shop.


	2. The Surprise

**Chapter 2 - The Surprise**

**Sorry this chapter isn't as long! However, either later on today or tomorrow I will be updating this so don't you worry one bit! :-)**

**_Aria's POV-_**

As we left the airport and got to our taxi, I pulled out my phone from my pocket to discover that it was dead. 'i guess I'll just have to surprise Spencer' I thought to myself. Driving through Rosewood felt exactly the same as when I drove out of it last year. Nothing had changed, the population was still minimum and the streets were still deserted. 5 minutes later we pulled up at my house. God I missed this place, my bed, my friends, even my school! After the car stopped I jumped out the car with my case and wheeled it to the front door to open it. The first thing I did was run up to my room with the case and leave it there to unpack later. I needed to go see Spencer.

_**Spencer's POV-**_

After the short 5 minute drive I reached my house to find that my parents and Melissa still weren't home. I texted my mom and she said that she and my dad were going to stay in Philly for the week to look for a house for Melissa. I walked up to my room and walked over to my desk. I decided that reading 'To Kill A Mocking Bird' would be better than just sitting there. About 5 minutes passed and I heard a door slam downstairs. This made my eyes widen and i put my book down, marking the page I read up to. I slowly walked out into the hallway and said "hello?", there was no response. "who's there?", I kept asking as I walked down the stairs, skipping the 7th and 3rd because they creek when stood on. There was silence, but I was sure that I heard something. Then suddenly I felt a pair of small arms wrap around my waist and they said, "guess who?". I would know that voice anywhere. "Aria!" I,spun around to face her and pulled her into a tight hug, "you scared me!", she giggled quietly, "sorry spencie", I replied with "I missed you so much". We just stood there for what felt like an eternity in each others arms. She pulled back slowly and I instantly missed her warmth when she let go of my embrace. "Where are your parents?", "oh, they're in Philly with Melissa for the week, its just me..". She looked confused, "oh, well do you want to stay over at my house? I know its my first night back but I missed our sleepovers.", I felt my stomach tug at the last sentence, "yeah ok, I need to get some stuff though first, c'mon." I lead her up to my room and she took a seat on the end of my bed.

_**Aria's POV-**_

As soon as I asked Spencer to stay over I knew it was a bad idea. I wouldn't be able to control myself in a bed with Spencer. You see, I have a secret that only Ali knew. I love Spencer Jill Hastings. Obviously Hanna and Emily didn't know, and neither did Spencer. And to be honest they are never going to know. Spencer is as straight as a ruler, and I'm pretty sure she is dating Toby Cavanaugh. God he is so lucky, he gets to hold her, kiss her, feel her and touch her. And she does it to him. Spencer took my hand and lead me to her room to get some stuff for our sleepover. I took a seat at the end of my bed and watched Spencer's every move. Whilst rummaging through her closet, she dropped one of her blazers and bent down to pick it up. Obviously I found myself staring at her ass. I got so embarrassed when she turned around to see what I was doing. Blushing I turned my head to the side but I eyes still on her, to find that she was also blushing. Why was Spencer blushing? "A-aria?", "yea?" "I need to talk to you about something.." I patted the space next to me on the bed, encouraging her to sit next to me, "come on then". She took a seat next to me and refused to make eye contact. "Spencer what's wrong?", "ok, while you were In Iceland, you sent me a picture of yourself.. I- I don't know if you were drunk or if.. Um, did you send it by accident?", I was extremely confused at this point, I had no clue what she was talking about. "Spence what's going on? Show me the picture, if you still have it". Taking out my phone I scrolled through my pictures are clicked on the naked on of Aria. "ok here it is", I showed her my phone and her eyes widened and she had her thinking face on. I knew what her thinking face was because she lowered her eyebrows and scrunched her nose a little, it was adorable. "oh um, Spence I think I remember what happened" she said with a slight chuckle. "hold on", I watched as she got out her phone and started pressing various buttons until she stopped and smiles at what was on the screen. "Ok Spence, so it was last month, and it was very late for the both of us.. And you sent me this."

**_Spencer's POV_**-

That's when she showed it me, she showed me a naked picture of myself that I must of sent her, "oh um, Aria I'm so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking or.. God! I'm not even attractive enough to se-" as I was mid ranting on how stupid I was, Aria crashed her lips against mine. I kissed back and relaxed into the kiss almost instantly. She slowly pulled away and said, "Spence, you're beautiful and.. I love you.", I smiled in relief, "I love you too."


	3. I Love You

Aria's POV- "i love you too." after spencer told me she loved me back i smiled at her. Then i found myself looking back at her lips, and then the bed behind us. "Spence?", "mmhm?" i chose not to reply with words, but with actions. I pushed her on the bed so that she was below me. I crawled on top of her to straddle her. Without hesitation i connected our lips and i melted into the kiss. I heard and felt her moan into the kiss and i couldn't help but laugh. "haha im sorry Spence", "why are you laughing at me?" she pouted with puppy dog eyes and i stopped laughing instantly, "aw no Spence its nothing bad.. It just your so adorable.", her frown turned into a smile and she walked her hand up my arm. "aria, are we still staying at yours?", "if you still want to then sure.", "well, i was thinking it would be better if you stayed here.. Because the house is empty..", i smiled at her and kissed her cheek, "you read my mind." - Later on we were cuddled up on the couch watching an old black and white film. I was curled into Spencer's side and she was stroking my arm and humming to herself very quietly. "Spencie im tired.", Spencer paused the film and looked at me adoringly, "aw does little aria want to go to bed?", i nodded and buried my head in her neck "mmhm", she let out a quiet laugh and stood up. She stretched her arms up as high as she could and i saw a quick flash of her stomach as her t shirt lifted as she stretched. "Come on then Ari, ill give you a piggy back upstairs.", i smiled to her and she lifted me on to her back. We were at the bottom of the stairs and were about to go upstairs, so i started kissing the back of her neck slowly. Feeling the shivers from spencer i knew that she liked it. Every step she stood on, getting closer to her room, I placed a kiss on her neck. When we got into her bedroom she put me down and I stood facing her, "So.. Spence. I didn't bring any pajamas. So I guess I'll just sleep in my underwear right?", I saw her eyes widen and she replied"y-yeah.. I-i guess so.", "only if your ok with it spencie" I said as i took a step closer to her, put my hands under her shirt and stroked my finger tips down her stomach. Her eyes slowly closed at the contact, so i let go of her and made my way over to the right side of the bed. I sat down on the edge of the bed and lifted my shirt off my head and slid my jeans off. When i was only in my underwear i climbed into her bed and waited for spencer, "Are you just going to stand there all night or are you coming into bed?" i said with a mischievous grin. "um yeah sorry" she said shaking her head. I watched as she moved around her room removing items of clothing so she could put on her shorts and a vest. When she had finished getting changed she climbed in her bed next to me. It was silent for around 5 minutes and i didn't know if she had fallen asleep or if she,was still awake. "Spence are you awake?" i whispered. "yeah" she said with a smile. "Can you cuddle me?", i said slightly embarrassed. But before i knew it she rolled over right next to me and put her arm over me and pulled me close to her. I managed to bury my head in the crook of her neck and put my arm over her stomach. She lifted my chin up and placed a slow, passionate and full-of-love kiss on my lips. "i love you Aria", "i love you too Spencie." Spencer's POV I woke up to a sleeping Aria in my arms. She looked so beautiful, so still, i really didn't want to move because deep down, i really didn't want to. But, we had school today and that's very important since we are seniors. Checking my phone i saw that it was 7:40am and school starts at 8:30am. "Aria, aria baby wake up", i said whilst gently shaking her shoulder. "hm? Spence what time is it?" she said still half asleep. "its time to get up, we have school soon and i need coffee." and with that she sat up and smiled at me. I couldn't help but stare at her half naked body lying in my bed. "hey my eyes are up here" she said, snapping me out of my gaze, "oh um yea,, sorry" i said embarrassed. "its fine Spence" she studied my face whilst biting ger lip. Then she put her arms around my back and pulled me in for a long kiss. The kiss lasted about 10 seconds and she pulled away, "w-what was that for?" i said quite shocked. "its because your cute. And I love you." smiling i said "i love you too." We exchanged a few more quick kissed and i got out of bed with aria. Looking through my closet i found a pair of black tights, a red skirt, a black skin tight long sleeved turtle neck, some black boots and my red burst. After i put my clothes on i turned to aria, who was wearing what she wore yesterday, a dark red dress that fell just above the knee, a black leather jacket and some black boots. She looked beautiful. We went downstairs to the kitchen and i moved over to the coffee machine. "woah Spence ill make the coffee!", puzzled i said "why? I thought you liked the way i make it?" "its a little strong that's all.. I still love you though" she said whilst smiling. "okay ok, im sure we can go without coffee for a day" Around half an hour later we were walking to school together. "Aria?", "yes?", "what are we? Like are we still best friends.. Or are we more?" she giggles, "Spence, i made out with you, slept in your bed and cuddled you half naked.. I think we are more that just best friends don't you think?", i smiled "so.. Do you want to be my girlfriend?" i said shyly, "definitely." we smiled at each other and walked to school.

We arrived 10 minutes early. But we didn't care because that meant that we got to have some alone time. I took her hand and lead her over to the bench and we sat down. "Hey Spence?", "yeah aria?", "are we going to tell Hanna and Emily yet?", "i don't know, do you want to?", i sighed quietly " i don't think im ready, im not ashamed of you, im just,not ready yet", she smiled at me "Aria i know your not ashamed of me. I understand. Plus i think it will be kinda hot to sneak around" i said with a wink. "yeah it would." she bit her lip and went to lean in, until we were rudely interrupted by Hanna laughing at one of Emily's jokes. "Hey Aria! Hey Spencer!"

Arias' POV: I quickly pulled away and cleared my throat. "hi Hanna, hey Em." Spencer stood up and put her bag over her shoulder, "ok guys we cant stand here and chat, we need to get to English."


End file.
